Entre el amor y los sueños
by Hikari Mitsuki
Summary: Llevado por su sueño de heredar la empresa de su padre, kyouya no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo, ¿seguirá adelante aún cuando el amor entre en el juego? HyoHaru.2Cap Up!
1. Condiciones

Titulo: Entre el amor y los sueños

**Titulo:**Entre el amor y los sueños.

**Capítulo**** 1:** Condiciones.

**Autora: **Hikari Mitsukit

**Personajes: **Kyouya y Haruhi (principales) además claro del resto de los personajes de Ouran Host Club.

**Sumari: **Llevado por su sueño de heredar la empresa de su padre, kyouya no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo, ¿seguirá adelante aún cuando el amor entre en el juego? Kyoharu

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, supongo. Intentare que no sea un OOC, aunque no aseguro nada.

**Disclaimer: **Juro por todo lo que me es sagrado (Kyouya!!) que Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, ni lo intento robar, solo lo tomo prestado para divagar un poco con mis historias.

Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. n.n por el momento, los dejo con la lectura :D

**Capítulo 1**

**:Condiciones:**

**By: hikari-mitsukit**

Ya era tarde, y él aun no salía. Últimamente su padre le hacía acudir con demasiada frecuencia a su oficina, para pedirle cosas que, seguramente, pensaría que estaban fuera de sus manos. Y eso le enfadaba. Después de todo, demasiadas veces había demostrado ser mucho mejor que sus hermanos mayores. No es que menospreciara a estos dos últimos. Si no que, él, sin tener el favor completo de su padre, había demostrado ser capas de quitarles las empresas Ootori si le daba la gana. Pero ellos seguían sin reconocerle.

Miró su reloj, y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ya pasaba media hora de que había llegado, ¡Y su padre aún no salía a recibirle! Se pregunto que tanto estaba entreteniendo a su padre para que no le recibiera cuando debió hacerlo. Después de todo, el dueño de las empresas Ootori no era de los que dejaban esperando a las demás personas. Aún cuando fuera su propio hijo.

Arrugó el entrecejo y se acerco a preguntarle a la secretaria el porque del retraso. Normalmente habría preferido esperar, pero todavía le hacia falta terminar de hacer el reporte financiero del host club de la semana. Demonios. Ese Tamaki había sobrepasado el presupuesto, una vez mas, al salirse con la suya de construir una ruina maya en pleno salón de música. Intento negarse, incluso le amenazó, pero fue inútil. Ella había abogado por concederle su capricho y no había tenido otra opción que asentir.

Espera… ¿No había tenido otra opción? Bien, estaba claro que necesitaba dormir, ya comenzaba a imaginar cosas sin sentido. Él siempre tenía otra opción. No por nada era el Rey de las Sombras. El que controlaba el host club a su antojo, sin que el autoproclamado Rey se diera por enterado. Aunque esta vez, Tamaki de verdad estaba preparado para una negativa. Le había sorprendido mucho cuando le mostró una nota firmada por el mismo director de la escuela, aceptando la propuesta de la construcción de ese armatoste. Aún con la duda de cómo había logrado Tamaki tal hazaña, tubo que aceptarlo. Si. Esa había sido la razón. Él no se estaba volviendo mas dócil y manejable, simplemente había aceptado por los beneficios que le llevaría el no contradecir al director.

Suspiró. Un murmullo de impaciencia estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios. Pero lo detuvo justo a tiempo para ver abrirse la puerta de la oficina. Se puso de pie al tiempo en que la puerta se terminaba de abrir para darle paso a la figura amenazante de su padre. Lo miró de reojo y se acerco a su secretaria para dejarle unas cuatas indicaciones y acto seguido lo llamó para que pasara a su despacho.

Ya había estado ahí con anterioridad. Era una gran oficina circular en lo alto del edificio principal de la compañía. Desde uno de los ventanales se podía vislumbrar la ciudad de Tokio en todo su esplendor. Ése había sido uno de los lugares que mas frecuento durante su niñez. Siempre serio. Siempre observando. Recordaba haber presenciado numerosos trabajos en esa estancia. Había sido testigo de los mejores acuerdos a los que había llegado la compañía con otras del mismo ramo. Sonrió al recordar la imagen que se le venía a la mente, cuando pensaba en que su padre, sentado en esa silla de cuero importada, observando con curiosidad como las acciones de la empresa eran adquiridas por una persona sin nombre e identidad. Solo para venir a enterarse tiempo después que su propio hijo había sido el responsable de ello. Ésa era una de las imágenes más agradables que se le venían a la mente cuando pensaba en su padre. El momento en el que le demostró a su familia que era tan o más digno de heredar esa compañía, como sus hermanos mayores.

El hombre debía haber seguido el hilo de pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de su hijo, porque alzó la cabeza de los papeles que tenía ante él, para mirarlo atentamente. Era verdad que su hijo había cambiado mucho. Había madurado según sus expectativas, realmente un digno heredero de la compañía. Sus otros hijos también eran excelentes, pero con él era diferente. Tal vez, inconcientemente y sin que su hijo tuviera conocimiento de ello, había depositado toda su confianza en que Ootori Kyouya fuese el que se quedaría a cargo de la empresa. Por eso mismo le había exigido más de lo que creyó que su hijo fuera a poder lograr. Siempre presionándolo y encargándole proyectos mas halla de las posibilidades del muchacho. Lo desafiaba constantemente y al final, siempre quedaba satisfecho por los resultados de sus exigencias.

En aquella ocasión, cuando se entero de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, de que la verdadera identidad de aquel comprador anónimo no era otro que su hijo, y que habría podido tener el control completo de su propia empresa, no pudo mas que maravillarse de lo lejos que podía llegar éste para demostrarles a todos su valía. Por supuesto, nunca se lo reconocería. Al menos no actualmente. Kyouya aún debía madurar en diferentes aspectos para poder darle por su lado. Además, claro, de su orgullo como dirigente de aquel imperio.

Le miro una vez más, con severidad. Se irguió lo mas que pudo, y entrelazo sus dedos, dejando sus codos descansar con elegancia en su escritorio.

-Veo que volviste a terminar antes de tiempo los informes que te pedí. Y debo admitir que lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba. –hizo una pausa mientras su hijo dejaba ver la sombra de una sonrisa orgullosa que ansiaba salir de sus labios. Continuó –Pero, también tengo que agregar, que no estoy del todo conforme. Siento que te falta algo, pero, ¿Qué podrá ser? –pregunto con un pequeño atisbo de sarcasmo en su vos.

Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hijo y mirando fijamente hacia uno de los grandes ventanales. Kyouya se sentía morir por dentro. Había estado tan orgulloso y satisfecho de si mismo, que no esperaba ahora esto. ¿A que se refería su padre? Era claro que la ultima pregunta que había echo, no era una que necesitara que alguien mas le respondiera. Odiaba todo aquello. Había llevado todo como él se lo había pedido, pero aún no estaba conforme: le seguía encontrando peros a sus trabajos y aquello le cabreaba.

-¿Qué es lo que me hizo falta, padre? He anotado todos los números importantes del último trimestre, e incluso realice una minuciosa investigación del porqué de cada uno de ellos y agregué los nombres de las personas involucradas en los casos señalados. Todo como debería ser. No entiendo que es lo que podría hacerle falta.

El señor Ootori escucho con atención las palabras de su hijo. No le era difícil darse cuenta del cabreo que éste sacaba a relucir en cada una de sus palabras. Pero una vez más, kyouya había logrado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que no se pudieran notar los matices que delataran su cabreo. Sonrió. Había estado imaginando como se tomaría su hijo las palabras que le dirigiría a continuación, y cada vez que lo imaginaba sonreía por dentro. Esta vez, los conocimientos que su hijo pudiera conseguir estudiando y razonando, no podrían ayudarle. Éste seria un verdadero reto. El más grande que pudiera pedirle. Y por supuesto, kyouya no se negaría a cumplirlo.

-Como tú mismo has hecho el favor de señalar, el proyecto que me has presentado, es digno de un verdadero dirigente, uno de los más completos de los que se me han presentado en los últimos días. –dio una pausa para tomar aliento, y prosiguió. –Sin embargo, no me parece que halla sido un gran reto para ti. Después de todo, incluso tus hermanos pudieron haberme hecho un reporte parecido. –kyouya guardaba silencio, y apretaba la quijada a cada palabra que mencionaba su padre. El señor Ootori continuó. –Como ves, el tiempo pasa, y tú eres cada vez más grande. El próximo año te graduaras y comenzaras a trabajar en la empresa. Es decir, claro, si es ese tu deseo aún. Quiero entender que eso del Host Club no es más que un pasatiempo en el que entrenarte para cuando salgas del instituto. –volvió a hacer una pausa para mirar por enzima de sus gafas a su hijo, que seguía inmóvil, con la mirada oculta en los cristales de sus lentes. Prosiguió. –pronto será hora de que anuncie al nuevo heredero de la compañía Ootori, y quiero estar seguro de tomar la decisión correcta. Tus dos hermanos mayores son perfectamente capaces de manejarla, como han demostrado en diversas ocasiones. Incluso tu hermana podría ser una digna heredera, pero como ella misma ha expresado, no desea quedarse a cargo de ésta.

Kyouya miraba a su padre sin perderse de sus palabras, con atención. Había mencionado al host club, y se había enfadado realmente por eso. Incluso menciono que hasta Fuyumi era una digna heredera de la empresa. Pero, ha todo esto, ¿él que tenía que ver? después de todo, al ser el tercer hijo varón era claro que no tenía oportunidad para competir por la presidencia de la compañía y que por mas que se esforzara, sus hermanos terminaban teniendo preferencia por su padre. Eso lo había notado desde muy pequeño, cuando llegaba a su casa con las mejores calificaciones y proyectos del colegio, y su padre ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Por qué ahora le decía todo aquello?

El señor Ootori no había notado que su hijo se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos y continuó con su discurso, sacando a kyouya de estos, y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Por consiguiente, quiero decirte, que he decidido considerarte como posible candidato para heredar este edificio y todo lo que conlleva. Pero claro, -Prosiguió sin darle tiempo a Kyouya para digerir la última información recibida. –todo tiene sus reglas y condiciones. ¿Eres capas de aceptar el reto, hijo?

Kyouya se mantenía impasible por fuera, pero por dentro no sabía que decir. La garganta se le había quedado seca. En esta ocasión aprovechó para darle las gracias a su increíble capacidad de autocontrol para no demostrarle a su padre lo mucho que le interesaba la propuesta. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de interés a su padre. Éste parecía mantenerse impasible y continuó.

-Bien. Comenzaré con la primera condición que será que, a pesar de todo lo que te encargue, mantendrás el mismo ritmo que ahora. Y te advierto que no serán cosas fáciles, pues aún te falta abarcar mucho terreno para alcanzar a tus hermanos mayores, y no aceptaré una mala nota en el instituto.

Kyouya no se inmutó. Su padre asintió y continuó.

-La segunda condición que te doy, es que alcances en menos de 6 meses el ritmo de trabajo de tus hermanos. Por supuesto, sin quebrantar la primera condición. Tercero. Deberás relacionarte con el mayor número de personalidades influyentes en el negocio, y ganarte su favor. Eso contará mucho en mi decisión final. Y por último pero más importante que todo…

El señor Ootori sonrío dentro de sí, y se aseguró de mantener la mirada en el rostro de su hijo, cuando le diera la condición más importante para poder considerarlo un heredero de la compañía.

-Para antes de que anuncie mi decisión, que no te diré cuando será, deberás estar comprometido con una dama digna de ser la esposa del futuro dirigente de la compañía familiar.

Kyouya no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Había sido una condición que no se esperaba. Ridícula mejor dicho. Había pensado que tal vez su padre le pediría que debiera organizar los números de todos los edificios Ootori del estado, tal vez del país. Incluso más. Pero esto. Esto último verdaderamente no había entrado en sus planes. Era algo completamente ridículo lo vieras por donde lo vieras. Sus hermanos ya eran casados, ellos no tenían la necesidad de ello. Pero… ¿¡Él!?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría para coger el tranvía y llegar a tiempo al instituto. Si su padre no hubiera comenzado a estrangularla en un intento de abrazo, tal vez hubiera llegado más temprano. Suspiro. Al menos agradecía que no tuviera que arreglarse más de lo necesario y pasar horas tras el espejo. No soportaba los pesados polvos y cremas de maquillaje que su padre tanto le exigía que usase: los hallaba molestos y al final le causaban comezón.

Estiró la mano y logro entrar a un vagón ligeramente lleno. Cuando por fin pudo ocupar un asiento, sacó sus apuntes y comenzó a repasar para el examen que tendría apenas llegara al colegio. Sabía perfectamente bien que apenas llegara, un par de gemelos comenzarían a atosigarla y no le dejarían terminar de repasar. Así que era ahora o nunca.

El transporte llegó a su destino y ella consiguió pasar entre las demás personas y salir del andén. Fuera el cielo estaba despejado, incluso hubiera jurado que escuchó el sonido de las aves cantar. Levanto los ojos al cielo y volvió a suspirar.

-Oka-san en el cielo…

La extrañaba. No lo podía negar. Pero no le gustaba que su padre se preocupara por ella, por eso nunca lo demostraba. Además, le gustaba ser libre, esa libertad que podía oler en el viento y en los árboles.

De pronto todo fue confuso. Sintió unas manos que tiraban de ella, alcanzó a ver unos mechones de cabellos pelirrojos y al final, se vio siendo transportada en una limusina, entre dos chicos completamente iguales que mostraban una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días Haruhi!! –dijeron al unísono. Mientras ella no pudo retener el suspiro de resignación que de pronto comenzaba a sentir en todo el cuerpo. Había sido raptada, una vez más, por los gemelos Hitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

Bien, éste es el primer capitulo de una idea que se me dio hace poco tiempo. Realmente aún no se el camino que seguirá n.n

Espero que les halla gustado, le pondré todas mis ganas para sacarlo a flote x3

Le doy las **gracias** y le **dedico** este fic a mi **amiga** y escritora **Inuki16dore** que me ha apoyado en todos los fics que he escrito. Te deseo lo mejor en los tuyos también, amiga!

A los demás, les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un pequeño comentario para ver si les gustó y si es necesario continuarlo. En éste primer capítulo no aparece mucho kyoharu pero advierto que será un fic SOLO de esta pareja. No es mi intención romperle el corazón a alguno de mis host preferidos, a menos, claro, que sea necesario para la trama Un.n

Ustedes deciden si debo continuarlo o no. U Babay!!


	2. Un viaje inesperado

**Titulo: **Entre el amor y los sueños.

**Capítulo 2: **Un viaje inesperado

**Autora: **Hikari Mitsukit

**Personajes: **Kyouya y Haruhi (principales) además claro del resto de los personajes de Ouran Host Club.

**Sumari: **Llevado por su sueño de heredar la empresa de su padre, kyouya no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo, ¿seguirá adelante aún cuando el amor entre en el juego? Kyoharu

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Intentare que no sea un OOC, aunque no aseguro nada.

**Disclaimer: **Juro por todo lo que me es sagrado (Kyouya!!) que Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, ni lo intento robar, solo lo tomo prestado para divagar un poco con mis historias.

De nuevo aquí n.n esta vez con el segundo capi… lo intente hacer mas largo, como sea, espero que les guste. :D el resto de las aclaraciones al final del capítulo. n.n por el momento, los dejo con la lectura :D

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2**

**:** **Un viaje inesperado :**

**By: hikari-mitsukit**

El timbre no terminaba de sonar y ya todos los alumnos habían abandonado sus respectivos asientos. El calor que entraba desde los altos ventanales, sumado al hambre que ya comenzaba a hacerse presente en ellos había sido la razón para que nadie soportara un segundo más en sus lugares.

Terminó de acomodar sus libretas y apuntes de Literatura antes de ponerse de pie. Sintió algo tirando de su camisa y se volvió hacia un Tamaki que le miraba intrigado.

-Ne, oka-san, ¿Qué sucede? Desde ayer estas algo callado… -

Lo oyó guardar silencio y él no pudo evitar levantar las cejas en señal de duda cuando vio que la cara de tamaki se contraía en una muestra de horror. Ya comenzaba de nuevo. Sin duda alguna, ahora empezaría a imaginar una serie de eventos espantosos en los que él mismo sería el protagonista. Se encogió de hombros y abandonó el salón. No había dado ni dos pasos fuera de éste cuando escucho los gritos de horror de Tamaki y dio otro suspiro.

De todos modos el que Tamaki se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba por la mente, era de admirar. Él sabía de la increíble seriedad que podía demostrar su mejor amigo, y no dudaba que lo había estado observando durante las clases.

Aún rondaban por su mente las palabras de su padre. Sobretodo las de la última condición. Con las primeras tres no tendría ningún problema. La primera condición había sido que pase lo que pase seguiría siendo tan eficiente como ahora, en la escuela y en la empresa. No era algo que le preocupase demasiado, realmente. La segunda, que alcanzara el ritmo de sus hermanos en menos de seis meses. Je. Eso sería realmente sencillo. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en gran medida y descansar poco. La tercera condición había sido que consiguiera buenas relaciones y contactos. En eso tampoco debía apurarse. Conocía a los hijos de la mayoría de los empresarios exitosos, que estudiaban en Ouran. Solo era cuestión de que se relacionara más con ellos.

Pero la última condición. Demonios. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, se le venía a la mente el término de su conversación con su padre.

_**Flash Back**_

_Podía leer los pensamientos de su hijo con vasta facilidad. Después de todo, kyouya era su hijo, y aunque pareciera que no, él había aprendido a identificar cada síntoma que su hijo mostrara en sus facciones. Le daba demasiada risa ver a su hijo, intentando asimilar la última condición que le había puesto. Por supuesto, no lo dejaba traslucir y tan solo le miraba con el semblante serio. Esperando una respuesta._

_Por otro lado, en la mente de Kyouya, la confusión se había apoderado de sus sentidos y capacidad de autocontrol. ¿Una prometida? Y ni siquiera le había dicho para cuando debía tener una. No es que no hubiera pensado nunca en algún prospecto de esposa, pero… ¡tan rápido! Demonios. Odiaba demasiado cuando su padre lo arrinconaba así. Él era la única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir tan acorralado._

_-Y bien, hijo. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Aceptas el reto, o te vas a despedir de la única oportunidad que siempre has esperado._

_Eso último no tuvo la necesidad de pensarlo. No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad tan grande de aquella manera. Cualquiera que fuera la condición, él lograría cumplirla de alguna manera. Por algo era Kyouya Ootori. Y no se retractaría de sus palabras_

_-Acepto. _

_Y sin agregar nada mas, terminó por desaparecer tras la puerta del despacho. Mientras tanto, su padre sonreía abiertamente. El juego había comenzado. ¿Sería capaz su hijo pequeño de lograr lo que ninguno de sus dos hermanos pudo? Je. Sería un juego interesante. Muy interesante._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Se detuvo de repente. Estaba justo enfrente de las puertas de la cafetería. No se había dado cuenta de que había llegado. Un poco más y habría chocado contra ella. Rayos. Debía dejar de juntarse con Tamaki más de lo necesario.

Abrió la puerta y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar donde pediría su orden. Luego de encargar el platillo B, caminó buscando una mesa libre para pensar sin ser molestado por nadie.

Tarde. Demasiado tarde.

-¡¡Kyou-chan!! ¡¡Te estamos esperando!!

Volvió la vista esperando encontrarse solo con sus sempais Honey y Mori en la mesa en la que acostumbraban sentarse. Solo que esta vez, no estaban solos. El resto del Host club hacía acto de presencia sentados todos en la misma mesa. Decidió acercarse a ellos, pero no pudo evitar caminar con lentitud. Junto a Mori-sempai, se hallaba sentado Honey-sempai, devorando como de costumbre, una tarta de chocolate con fresas y espolvoreado de chispas de colores. Justo alado de él, Tamaki peleaba con los gemelos para que soltaran a su "hija" mientras esta última era casi estrangulada por los animosos abrazos de los gemelos.

Suspiró al encontrarse sin otra opción y tomo asiento frente a sus sempais. Éstos lo miraron unos momentos, antes de volver a sus respectivos platos.

Haruhi, por su parte, sentía como sus pulmones se comenzaban a quedar vacíos y pedían a gritos un poco de aire vital. Se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo y logró desprenderse de Hikaru y Kaoru. Le agobiaban demasiado esas peleas infantiles que terminaban teniendo siempre con su sempai. Desde que llegó, ese día parecía prometer de todo, excepto paz y tranquilidad. Comenzando con el rapto del que había sido victima antes de llegar al instituto.

Cuando se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, sintió deseos de pegarles de la misma manera que lo había echo el día en que intentaron jugarle la broma de pelearse entre ellos. Pero logró contenerse. Después de todo, si perdía el control, terminaría por olvidar lo que acababa de repasar, y no estaba segura de que ellos la dejarían volver a leer sus apuntes antes de su examen.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, Hikaru había descendido de primero, y estiró la mano para que ella la tomara y se ayudase a salir. Podría jurar que vio una sombra pasar por los ojos de Kaoru, apenas vio ésta acción de parte de su hermano, pero no estaba muy segura de ello, pues, tan rápida como vino, la sombra se fue y Kaoru volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que antes.

El resto del día había pasado igual que los demás. Ella atendiendo a las clases, mientras a un lado, Hikaru y Kaoru se la pasaban planeando bromas para hacerle a Tamaki-sempai. No quería meterse en problemas, por eso no atendió mas a sus comentarios.

Y ahora, la habían llevado casi a rastras hasta el comedor. Ignorando que ella había llevado su propio bento y que prefería comer en alguno de los jardines. Todo parecía indicar que el día seguiría siendo tan exasperante como ahora.

Se puso de pie, y sin hacer caso a las exclamaciones de protesta de Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki-sempai, se alejo con paso decidido a los jardines. No iba a dejar que se adueñaran de su único momento de relajación que tendría durante el día. Suspiró. Al menos ese día no habría sesión en el club de host. Podría llegar temprano a su casa y terminar los deberes, para poder disponer de todo el fin de semana que tenía por delante. Por su mente no pasaba otra cosa que tomar un merecido descanso en la tranquilidad que, por momentos, le ofrecía su departamento.

Qué lejos estaba Haruhi de saber lo que le deparaba para ese fin de semana.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente al mediodía, Haruhi se encontraba en una limusina de gran tamaño con rumbo desconocido. Aún no comprendía como rayos se había dejado llevar a aquel viaje. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura, era que en ese momento iba en una limusina con el resto del club hacía, lo que parecía, la casa de campo de uno de ellos.

Suspiró. Y pensar que apenas un par de horas antes estaba en su casa pensando pasar ese fin de semana en paz y tranquilidad, leyendo, o tal vez, cocinando una de las recetas de su madre, para cuando su padre volviera a casa del trabajo. Quien iba a decir que terminaría envuelta en otro desquiciado plan de ellos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era sábado. Su padre había salido muy temprano a su trabajo, y Haruhi se encontraba ahora sentada en una silla reclinable. Una taza de té se encontraba a su lado, mientras ella se disponía a tomar un merecido descanso. _

_Justo cuando se disponía a tomar un libro, el teléfono móvil que le habían entregado los hermanos Hitachiin comienza a sonar. Una melodía romántica y alegre a la vez. Por supuesto no tuvo que esperar a contestar, puesto que un pequeño muñequito de Tamaki con un teléfono en su mano, aparecía en la pantalla de llamada. _

_Suspiró. Tomo el móvil de la mesita de noche, donde lo tenía puesto, y contestó la llamada._

_-Moshi moshi, ¿Sucede algo, Tamaki-sempai?_

_-Oh! ¡Mi pequeña hija! Puedo notar en cada una de tus palabras tu alegría al escuchar la voz de tu padre, seguramente te sentías desamparada y punto de caer en llanto por no haberte podido comunicar conmigo el día de hoy, pero no debes preocuparte, tu padre ya se ha preocupado por el estado de tu frágil corazón y ha tenido una fascinante idea para compensar las horas que seguro deseaste tenerme junto a ti…_

_Haruhi no llego a escuchar más, porque inmediatamente pulsó el botón de colgar. Rayos. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar en un día solo para ella, el teléfono tenía que sonar. _

_No había terminado de pasar por su mente esto, cuando el teléfono volvía con su algarabía. Lo dejó sonar luego de echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que seguía siendo Tamaki-sempai. Luego de cinco veces de dejar sonar el celular, se detuvo. Un suspiro de alivio la recorrió por completo. Al fin se había rendido, ahora tal vez, podría continuar con sus planes de pasar el resto del día en profunda tranquilidad._

_Pasados unos segundos, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Ahora se trataba de una canción más bien suave y agradable. Volvió la vista a la pantalla encontrándose la imagen de kyouya-sempai de la misma manera que la de Tamaki._

_Por supuesto, esta vez tendría que contestar. No quería saber que haría el Rey de las sombras con ella si no lo hacía._

_-moshi moshi, ¿Kyouya-sempai? –preguntó con cautela. Tenía la leve sospecha de lo que fuera que él quisiera decirle, no sería del todo agradable._

_-Haruhi, me alegra que decidieras contestarme a la primera, sino, hubiera tenido que agregar a tu cuenta mi tiempo perdido intentando localizarte._

_Una gota rodó por la cabeza de la chica. Si que eran increíbles las cosas que le llegaba a cobrar su sempai. _

_-bueno. –Continuó Kyouya –llamaba para avisarte que en estos momentos una limusina esta yendo a tu casa a recogerte. –haruhi levantó la ceja sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. –no es necesario que tomes ninguna clase de equipaje, pues te será proporcionado todo lo que necesites una vez hallamos llegado a nuestro destino. Ya lo he consultado con Ranka-san y al parecer no tiene ningún inconveniente en que salgas de viaje con nosotros. _

_Haruhi no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. ¿Un viaje? ¿Qué su padre había aceptado? ¿¡Y se puede saber porque era la última en enterarse!?_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Luego de eso, su sempai había cortado la comunicación. Y ahora, ahí se encontraba. Al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hospedarse en la casa de campo de Kyouya-sempai. Como si fuera así. Considerando sus exentriciades, seguramente no tendría que asombrarse cuando viera aparecer de la nada una mansión de dimensiones exageradas, en medio de un prado, y no exactamente una pequeña casa de campo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al fin habían llegado. Una vez más, Tamaki había terminado convenciéndolo de esta nueva locura. Apenas en la mañana de ese mismo día, se había enterado de la excursión programada por su mejor amigo. Una vez más, pensó en negarse. Pero al enterarse de que no tendrían gastos innecesarios en el club, había terminado por aceptar. Después de todo, un pequeño descanso no le vendría mal.

Su padre no lo había dejado descansar ni un solo segundo. Apenas terminaba algún informe y ya le estaba encargando tres reportes más. Le llegaba a cabrear en ocasiones, cuando solo le daba un pequeño vistazo a su trabajo, en el cual se había esmerado, tardando horas en terminarlo, para después hacerlo aparte y darle una nueva orden.

Al menos el resto de sus planes iba cumpliéndose exitosamente. Sus relaciones con personas influyentes iban en aumento. Se había encargado de comunicarse vía Internet, por medio del teléfono, y en algunos casos, personalmente con los hijos de los empresarios más exitosos de Japón. En cada uno de sus planes, encontraba noticias satisfactorias. Excepto claro, en una.

Aún tenía problemas en encontrar a alguna chica para nombrarla su prometida. Había hecho una lista minuciosa de quienes eran las señoritas con las que traería más beneficios comprometerse. Pero simplemente, o ya estaban comprometidas con alguien más, o eran extremadamente insoportables. Le frustraba el hecho de no encontrar una candidata diga de él. Sobretodo, le cabreaba la idea de que uno de sus planes no estuviera dando frutos.

Por eso, cuando Tamaki le salió con la idea de salir de viaje, no le había parecido una idea del todo mala. Tal vez, y por ser su casa, podría alejarse de ellos, y tener privacidad suficiente para relajación para poder pensar en otro plan para buscar una digna candidata.

Cuando descendieron del vehiculo, todos se quedaron admirando la "Casa de campo" a la que habían llegado. En especial haruhi, que miraba maravillada todo el inmueble y sus alrededores. Al parecer, en esta ocasión, incluso ella se había equivocado. No era exactamente una mansión, aunque por supuesto, tampoco se podía catalogar como una simple casa campirana.

Era una construcción de madera de dos pisos de altura, la puerta era de madera tallada a mano, y cada una de las habitaciones tenía una pequeña terraza para salir y observar el bosque que la rodeaba. Por supuesto, el paisaje era hermoso. Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el corazón de una selva tropical. A lo lejos podían oír el murmullo del agua de algún río que corría cerca de ahí. Haruhi estaba segura de que, si seguía el caudal del río, llegaría indudablemente a una cascada. Habían muchos animales por allí: sobre ellos, había un par de guacamayas, que, apenas sentir su presencia, habían alzado el vuelo, alertando a su vez al resto de las aves de los alrededores. En poco tiempo, el cielo se vio cubierto de colores de inigualable belleza, todo combinado con las ardillas y tejones que veía correr a esconderse en sus precipitadas madrigueras. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un lugar soñado.

**Fin del ****segundo capítulo.**

Hola de nuevo!! Aquí colgando el segundo capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y animos para continuar con este fic n.n

Me llenaron de alegría cuando me dejaron sus coments!! De verdad!!

De nuevo, le doy las **GRACIAS** y le **DEDICO **este fic a mi **AMIGA** y escritora **Inuki16dore** que me ha apoyado en todos los fics que he escrito. Te deseo lo mejor en los tuyos también, amiga!

Por último les recuerdo que estaré esperando sus comentarios acerca de la historia. n.n

Les agradesco por iwal a: - Tenshi of Valhalla -, Inu Itz, y a kyaia por haberme dejado comentarios en el capitulo anterior.. :D

Eso es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.. babay!!


End file.
